jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Underminding iNSaNiTY
'' The young girl brightly smiled grabbing a hold of his hand. She pulled him along, forcing him to walk faster than his normal speed. Another boy followed after them, chasing them really. She giggled leading the two boys towards a large bush. She moved her black bangs behind her ears, away from her green eyes.'' '' "Isn't it pretty, Jeffrey?" She asked turning towards the boy who was named 'Jeffrey'.'' '' The boy nodded. The older boy walked to the girl he stare out at the trees, sighing softly.'' '' "You wanted to show us trees, Harley?" The boy asked.'' '' The girl, Harley shook her head. "No, Liu!" She pouted, "it wasn't this, there was something on the other side, something secret, but I'm afraid of going inside along, that's why I want to tell you guys the secret." she smiled brightly.'' '' "Come on Jeff!" Harley yelled.'' '' She grabbed Jeff's hand pulling him into the bush.'' '' ''That was before, before she went insane. It was before she lost everything, her friends, the guy she always hung out with, her family, everyone, just because of a mistake, a large mistake she made. She admitted to him that they would meet again someday, reunited. But those were just children promises, something that would never happen. She was stilling living in the past, still trying to find that spark that ruined her life. She pulled herself up from the ground, looking down the alley to the exit where lights shined. Cars speed by, quicker than anything Harley could imagine. She walked along the side of the street, pulling her large black, over-sized hood over her head. People eyeballed her as if she was poor, as if she was gambling for money or part of a gangster group. She wasn't neither, behind that hood was a girl with a past of killing, murderous killing. She was looking for anyone to kill, it could be anyone. Yet she doesn't acknowledge her victim, she just marks down on her arm the number of kills she down. The thing she does acknowledge is the guy called "Go to Sleep", the one who's making more people die then her. Ruining her victims and records. She looked up towards the sky, raindrops starting to fall from the orange, red, blue sky, lights shining all around her. She rolled her green eyes looking forward. She kept walking for minutes, it could have been twenty minutes but she stopped making a turn. She walked into an apartment building, a one that had only three floors, grubby white walls, and carpet flooring. She walked to the top floor, entering her apartment. She was able to fool everyone, making them believe that her parents burned her, then commit suicide during the process, she just then simply burned down the house. Many conclusions came around from different people, family, friends a lot of people. Some said that the "Go To Sleep" guy struck again, or that a accidental house fire happened and they just didn't make it out. But that wasn't it. She sliced both her parents heads off, then started laughing. It reminded her of Alice in Wonderland, her favorite kid movie. She always thought Alice had a little, dark secret, but Harley never knew that SHE had a little, dark secret. She dropped onto her bed throwing off her hoodie, she tossed it across the room sighing softly as she stared up. She could hear knocks at the door, it silenced for a bit then more knocks came, then bangs, multiple bangs. Harley stood up walking into her kitchen, she grabbed her axe which was in the bottom door just in case of emergencies like this. It could be the police, or the drunk man from just down the hall. She gripped onto the knob turning it slowly. She opened it coming face to face with a guy. White leathery skin, really, really pale skin, a wide cut in smile like the Jokers, and dark, black rings around eyes that appeared to have no eyelids. His hair looked oily as if it hasn't been washed for years, or months. She took a step back, her heart starting to pound. "Hello Harley," she was welcomed with a wide, cracking smile which stares into her soul; if she had one. Multiple sickening laughs started to come from the 'freak', he walked towards her pulling out a knife from his jacket pocket. She swung her axe, missing the killer's head. She gulped stumbling backwards as she tripped, hitting herself on the carpet floor. The killer was just steps away from her, at least three. She could count them in her head, ''three, two, one. ''She felt herself being pushed into the ground as a knife was stabbed into her stomach. She winced and screamed in pain trying to get loose. She was going to die she knew it. But she didn't want to, she didn't want people to find out she wasn't dead, she didn't want anyone to know what happened, and she knew who this was. Jeff. "Damn, Jeff," she hissed in pain. The killer's eye's widen more bigger then they were, really in just surprise. The knife stopped moving from his hands and he lost control. Eventually she would die from blood-lost. Harley was going to be exposed to the truth, just from a mistake with opening the door. "So much for promises," she gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the pain. He pulled out the knife then placed it to her neck. They both knew what would have to happen, she would have to die, to die to live a new life, to die to become a new person. To restart her own life. With that, he sliced her neck, blood spluttering from her. She was dead, her body went limp, her eyes losing it's colour. She was dead. Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Inspired by Jeff